Take My Breath Away
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: Merry and Pippin come together in a night of beautiful passion. It is their first time and it is beyond anything either of them could ever have imagined.


Hello, me peoples! I really hope you like this story. If you do not like it, just say so and go on; I do not appreciate over-the-top flames. Anyway, on with the story! :)

----------------------------------------

The night air was cool and crisp and fireflies could be see sparkling up the night every now and then. Everything was relatively quiet at Brandy Hall. All the maids had gone to bed and the Master and his wife had turned in for the night. Today had been rather special to Merry because his favorite cousin Pippin had come over to spend a couple days. Merry had been waiting for this day for over two weeks and he was very excited for Pippin to come over.

Merry stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a green bathrobe that came down to his knees. The large bedroom was dimly lit by a fire blazing away in the fireplace to his right. Across the room was a large, wooden-framed bed that looked somewhat like a bunk-bed, but instead of having another bed on top, there was a shelf to store things. The second bed to his right was the same way. At the foot of Merry's bed was a wooden dresser with several miscellaneous items on top. He was about to step over to his bed when a voice stopped him.

"Merry, come here." Pippin's voice said.

Merry turned and saw Pippin laying on his own bed, propped up on one elbow. He had on only a pair of brown pants. The firelight flickered off his young skin untouched by age. His curly, chocolate-colored hair cascaded down to his shoulders and framed his beautiful face. Merry walked over to the edge of the bed and leaned on the wooden post.

"Lay down." Pippin said, patting the bed beside him.

Merry got a confused look on his face. He did not know whether or not to proceed; Pippin had never been this straightforward before.

"Come on." Pippin said.

Merry slowly climbed atop the bed and laid down next to Pippin. Pippin slowly stroked Merry's golden hair and looked down on him with passionate eyes.

"Merry, you are so....beautiful." Pippin said after a long pause.

"So are you." Merry said, smiling slightly.

Pippin moved his hand down from Merry's head and trailed his fingers down his smooth face. Merry closed his eyes and sighed with delight. He always like for Pippin to touch him. It just felt so right. Pippin leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to Merry's. Merry was shocked at first because he wasn't expecting it, but he responded quickly and teased his tongue at Pippin's. Merry brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Pippin's soft hair. Pippin moaned with delight; Merry's mouth was warm, caressing him like a warm liquid. He tasted of sunshine and strawberries. Merry rolled on top of Pippin and propped himself on his elbows. They parted the kiss and starred at each other. Pippin's emerald-green eyes shone with passion and Merry's own sapphire-blue eyes did the same.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Merry asked.

"What do you mean?" Pippin asked.

"Well, we've never....you know." Merry answered.

"What are you so worried about?" Pippin asked.

"I just....I don't want to hurt you." Merry said, "I would rather die than hurt you. Especially in that way."

"Merry," Pippin said, placing his hands on Merry's forearms, "I trust you and I know you won't hurt me. I love you."

Merry stayed silent for a while, looking Pippin's face over.

"Hey, I know what we could do." Pippin whispered.

"What?" Merry asked.

"Why don't I be on top?" Pippin suggested.

Merry nodded and leaned down to kiss Pippin again. Pippin reached between them and untied Merry's bathrobe to reveal his silky-smooth skin. Unlike most Hobbits, Merry's abdomen was flat and slightly muscle-toned. Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry's waist and hugged him close. Merry wriggled out of the bathrobe and tossed it aside. He was now completely naked and pressed tightly to Pippin. Pippin rolled on top of Merry and trailed hot kisses down his neck and across his shoulders. Merry rested his hands at the small of Pippin's back. Pippin parted the kiss and looked down at Merry. He slowly ran his hands down Merry's face and down is neck and his firm chest and abdomen.

"Merry, lay still." Pippin said, "I want to feel you."

Merry lay completely still and let Pippin run his gentle hands down his body. Pippin ran his hands down Merry's sides and the sides of his hips. He brought his hands around in front of him and Merry gasped as Pippin's hand brushed against his hobbit-hood.

"Relax." Pippin said, reaching between Merry's legs.

"How can I relax when you're torturing me?" Merry managed to gasp out as Pippin fingered his entrance.

Pippin leaned down and pressed his lips to Merry's. Merry gasped as he felt himself harden; Pippin was about to drive him over the edge and they had barely even got started.

"Oh, God, Pippin....I need you." he gasped.

Pippin smiled and wriggled out of his pants.

"Are you ready?" Pippin asked.

Merry nodded quickly, the need aching between his legs. Pippin leaned back down and gave Merry a bruising kiss before slowly pushing into him. Merry's breath was stolen away as he felt Pippin's long length slowly slide inside him....agonizingly slowly. He felt only one instant of pain before a wave of intense pleasure washed over him. Pippin gave Merry's body a minute to relax from the intrusion before he pulled out and thrust back in again. Merry let out a whimper and he gripped the blanket under them. Merry's legs moved up and down Pippin's side, leaving trails of fire behind. Pippin ran his fingers through Merry's golden hair and pressed himself further into Merry. Merry ran his hands down Pippin's back, which was slick with sweat and his skin was hot. He moaned as Pippin nipped at his pointed ear. Waves of unspeakable pleasure washed over both of them with every thrust. Merry moved his hand up to the back of Pippin's head and brought his face closer and enveloped him in a hot kiss. Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry's back and pressed his body firmly against his. Every nerve in Merry's body electrified and he could feel every single inch of Pippin as he thrust deep into his core. This was the first time they had made love and it was beyond anything either of them had ever imagined. They knew deep down in their hearts that they were meant to be together. As Pippin thrust back into him, he brushed against just the right spot and Merry could feel the first rippling of an orgasm.

"Oh, oh, oh, P-Pippin. I'm going to...." Merry could not talk any more after that because with every thrust, Pippin hit that one perfect spot and it was almost more than he could bear.

Both of them felt themselves unable to breathe as they were seized by the most amazing climax of their lives. Pippin's thrusts sped up and they fought with all they had not to scream. Merry's eyes went wide and he let out pathetic little whimpers as Pippin thrust wildly into him. They held tight to one another as the heat mounted and mounted and finally burst forth into release. Merry was brought to tears as the climax reached it's peak and Pippin exploded deep inside him. Once it was all over, Pippin withdrew and collapsed onto Merry. They were both drenched with sweat and their shafts were throbbing. They both gasped to catch their breath as the intense pleasure slowly lessened.

"You w-were amazing." Merry gasped out when he could finally breath again.

"So were you." Pippin said, leaning up to look Merry in the eyes.

Pippin leaned up on his knees and leaned back down and kissed Merry's abdomen where he had released between them. Merry smiled and placed his hand on the back of Pippin's head and ran his fingers through his wet hair. Pippin slowly moved his head downward and Merry gasped as he neared his most sensitive part. Pippin leaned back up and pressed his lips to Merry's. Merry could taste the last remnants of himself on Pippin's lips. Merry loved the feeling of Pippin being so close to him and he moaned at the feeling of the wet stickiness between his legs.

"Pip, put your hand between my legs again." he said.

"You like that, do you?" Pippin asked.

Merry nodded. Pippin slid his hand between them and rubbed Merry's wet entrance. Merry moaned and closed his eyes, arching his back. Pippin slipped two fingers into Merry and hit that perfect spot again.

"Oh, God..." Merry said, pushing himself against Pippin's fingers.

Pippin slipped another finger into Merry and massaged him inside. Merry didn't know if his tired body could take another orgasm, but he had no objections. Pippin moved his fingers in just the right way and it took less than five minutes for a climax to seize Merry again. This time, he could not help but cry out a little. He gripped the blanket beneath them until his knuckles turned white and he gasped for air. He threw his head back in ecstasy and groaned. His muscles spasmed around Pippin's fingers and he released a second time. As the orgasm slowly lessened, Pippin withdrew his fingers. He and Merry lay there, entangled in each other's arms for the longest time. There bodies seemed to melt together and form as one.

"Maybe next time you can be one top." Pippin whispered into Merry's ear.

"You really think so?" Merry asked.

"Yes....I want to feel you inside me." Pippin said.

"You do?" Merry asked.

"Yes. And I know you won't hurt me." Pippin said.

Merry smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go wash off." Pippin said.

He climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Within a minute, Merry heard the shower turn on. He spent several minutes, just laying there thinking. Thinking about what Pippin had said. When he could stand it no longer, he got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Pippin, do you mind if I take you up on your offer?" he asked.

"What offer?" Pippin asked, poking his head out from behind the shower curtain.

Merry got a seductive look on his face and Pippin knew what he meant.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Pippin said, smiling.

Merry walked forward and stepped into the shower with Pippin. The warm water drenched him in no time. He leaned his face closer to Pippin's and pressed their lips together. Merry stepped forward and with one step, Pippin was backed against the wall of the shower and Merry closed the gap between them. Merry trailed kisses down Pippin's neck. He could feel Pippin's pulse beneath his lips and it aroused him even more. Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry and ran his hands up an down his wet back. Merry brushed wet strands of hair out of Pippin's face and looked into his beautiful green eyes. He was determined to make this as amazing as Pippin had made it for him. He slid his hands down Pippin's chest and wrapped his hands around Pippin's skinny waist, picking him up into the air. Pippin wrapped his legs around Merry's waist and smiled down at him, laughing with delight. Merry pressed himself between Pippin's legs and rocked his hips upwards, making Pippin close his eyes and arch his back. He ran his hands through Merry's wet hair and let the warm water run over them and create a sensual feeling.

"You ready?" Merry asked, positioning the tip of his shaft at Pippin's entrance.

"Oh, Merry, take me." Pippin gasped.

Merry pressed his shaft into Pippin with great care, giving Pippin's body enough time to react. Pippin gasped and his muscles quivered as Merry's large shaft pushed into him inch by heart-stopping inch. Once Merry was sheathed fully inside Pippin, he pulled out and pushed back in again. Pippin's entrance was throbbing with ecstasy as Merry thrust up into him. Merry was bigger than he thought and it drove him close to the edge. Merry supported Pippin with one arm around his back and he reached between them and stroked Pippin's shaft with the other hand.

"Oh, Merry...." he gasped, gripping Merry's shoulders, "Harder....faster."

Merry responded by speeding up his movements, pushing against just the right spot inside Pippin. Waves of intense pleasure seemed to rush from Merry into Pippin and it did not take long for Pippin to feel the beginnings of a climax. Merry continued to thrust wildly into him and suddenly, a jolt of fire shot through him and landed hot and hard between his legs and he leaned forward against Merry and cried out with ecstasy. It felt so amazingly intense that tears of ecstasy slid down his cheeks. With one final hard thrust, they both released and Pippin could not breath as Merry exploded within his core. The water quickly washed their remnants away and they slid down the wall to sit on the floor of the shower. They gasped wildly to catch their breath and they enveloped each other in their arms. Merry leaned his head on Pippin's chest and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Merry." Pippin whispered.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. It took me nearly all day to write and I pulled from the very depths of my artistic self to write this. :):):):):)


End file.
